


The Cabin

by Topazowlet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topazowlet/pseuds/Topazowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation at Jack's Cabin circa November 2014</p><p>Assumes knowledge of all the Stargate series but mainly SG1</p><p>Warning: Life on the dock at the cabin can be just as dangerous as being off world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

Life was nice and easy these days. Jack had finally retired with the honorary title of Special Advisor to Stargate Command; Daniel also worked in a consultancy roll to the SGC and they were both sat on the dock, relaxing and waiting for their guests to arrive at the cabin in a few hours for Thanksgiving. Jack was fishING and Daniel was reading a back issue of Archaeology, constantly muttering over errors and incorrect information. He then started reading an article about a new find near Abydos, Egypt .

“Hey, Jack, there’s been a new find earlier this year, near Abydos. How did we miss this? King Senebkay. Wonder if he was a Goa’uld?”

“Daniel, don't even think about it. We got rid of most of them, we are not gonna get involved again.”

“But Jack, we should….”

“Ahht, Daniel, consultants, not field operators!”

“Jack, I was only a consultant the time we went to the off world Abydos.”

“Yeah, and look what happened then! You got married and I am not gonna let that happen again. You and I are getting hitched on New Year’s Day so I am not letting you go gallivanting off to an Abydos again!”

“Jack, I have waited 20 years to be able to tell the world I love you. I am not gonna go marry anyone else but you. I didn't know I was marrying Sha’re, remember?”

“True, but you are still as gullible as you were then, sometimes!”

“I am not, Jack!” declared Daniel, feeling put out.

“Daniel, I have a whole list of situations where you were gullible.”

“Yeah? Like I have a whole list of situations where you were WRONG.”

"Yeah? Such as?"

“Euronda, Reese, not telling us about the alternate groups and the thefts……” As Daniel hesitated slightly as thinking about that incident always hurt, Jack jumped in.

“How many times do I have to tell you? ORDERS!!”

Silence.

“Why do we always end up fighting, Jack, when we talk about the past?” Daniel muttered quietly. 

“I heard that. It’s because you always have to have the last word, Daniel.”

“That’s not fair, Jack, I don’t!”

“Do.”

“Don’t.”

“Do.”

“Do not.”

“See, we’re at it again!” 

Daniel sighed. Maybe they were destined to argue their way through the rest of their lives. 

Jack continued. “I bet we can’t talk about any of the past missions without arguing! It’s quite depressing really. Daniel, will you stop sighing! We just have to try a bit harder to not constantly be at each other’s throats even though we’ve always been like it. Remember our first trip through the gate?”

“Oh, yes. Big, bad colonel out to get himself blown up!”

“Shaggy haired, four-eyed geek with far too much to say for himself!”

“Bad haircut.”

“Dreadful choice in clothes.”

”Hey, I really liked that jacket.”

“But you wouldn’t wear it now, would you?”

“True. But I can’t say I’m not glad that we don’t have to wear the alternatives anymore.” Jack actually tipped his boonie back to look at Daniel at that point. “BDU’s,” continued Daniel, “I hated them.”

“Well, you never wore the right size, did you? They were always 2 sizes too big; hiding that glorious ass in baggy pants, criminal!”

“Jack!”

"Daniel!" Jack laughed. "We were so green then. We honestly thought we really were the only ones in the Universe. How arrogant is that?”

“Well, we knew no better. No-one was more surprised than me to find human beings the other side of the gate, let alone those of Egyptian origin. It was a dream come true for me and I did love Sha’re….”

“I’m not disputing that, Daniel. I know you loved her very much, just as I loved Sara but you have to admit, in hindsight, who is going to go to another planet and stay there?”

“OK, it was one of my more flaky moments but if I hadn’t what would have happened? A few years later, Anubis or Ba’al would have destroyed Earth and we certainly wouldn’t be sitting here now. In fact, we probably would have gone our separate ways.”

“Yeah, there is that,” stated Jack. “Hey, do you remember how, when we got you back to Earth, I had to take you home? D’ya know, that’s when I think I fell for you. Such a lightweight yet so passionate, so caring, so, so… hot!”

“Jack!”

“Well, you were, are!”

“Thanks, I think. Do you remember one of our first trips through the gate when we met the Shavidai? Sam was so angry and she looked pretty hot in that blue get-up! When you think back, we were so lucky that trip. They could have killed her immediately and then what would have happened?”

“No blowing up a sun, no destroying the replicators, no Jacob/Selmak, I’d probably have died in Antarctica if we’d kept going through the gate, the earth would have been destroyed by the naquadah meteor.”

“Yeah, we need Sam like Coffee needs beans!”

“Daniel, what sort of cliché is that?”

“Mine,” replied Daniel, primly. “Remember who sorted out your little problem with Kynthia.” 

“My little problem with Kynthia was nothing to yours with Shyla!” Daniel got up. He loathed being reminded about Shyla. Not only had he behaved appallingly whilst under the influence of the sarcophagus but he also had drawn a gun on his best friend. Realising he was getting no rejoinder, Jack looked up to see an empty space where his lover had sat, with Daniel heading into the woods at a rate of knots. Moving with the speed of a man half his age, Jack was up and after Daniel, catching him into a bear hug from behind. He whispered his apologies into Daniel’s ear; he knew the other man had never forgiven himself for that episode.

Daniel gradually relaxed and Jack turned him round in his arms; Daniel’s eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“I’m sorry, Jack, I should have been stronger. I will never forgive myself – I could have killed you!”

“But you didn’t and we have been over this too many times now.” Jack gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. “Come on back and sit on the dock. We have a little time yet till our guests arrive. Let’s think about some happier times. How about when we rescued Cassie? That had a happy ending!”

“And when we found Ernest!” Daniel exclaimed “and you wouldn’t leave me behind, would you?”

“No, Daniel. I think you were already under my skin by then!! Well, I know you were, witness me smashing Hammond’s car window after the big Sushi got you! I wasn’t leaving you behind. How I managed to do so on Klorel’s ship, I will never know. That was one of the hardest things I have ever done!”

“But,” mused Daniel, “if you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have got that big full blown Spacemonkey hug, would I? And as much as it was embarrassing at the time and was probably the beginning of the book on the two of us, I wouldn’t have missed that for anything!”

"I had never, ever been so pleased to see anyone! I didn’t want to let you go.”

“Yeah, I kinda got that!”

“D’you know, we really did save the world that day!”

“As we have done many times,” Daniel mused. “Remember the armbands? I felt invincible; I really thought I could do anything I wanted. It was a huge disappointment when they fell off, not to mention an inconvenience!”

“Yeah, and it nearly cost Carter her life again. Y’know, I always thought it was you who had so many close calls but Carter had a fair few of her own. Remember when she was all hooked up to the computers. That was scary.”

“Not as scary as ReplicatorSam. Now that was terrifying.”

“Yeah, she killed you!”

“Thanks for reminding me of that adventure, Jack!”

"Yeah, well it's a good think Oma is on your side! Do you ever think you might remember a bit more about being ascended?”

“Jack, I have tried and tried but I get nothing new. You and Ba’al and Teal’c and Bra’tac, that’s about it apart from the eye thing and I try to forget that as often as possible. I do wonder about Skaara and Kasuf though. It was such a relief to get Klorel out of Skaara, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, ole Zippy was not a happy snakie, was he? Loved the fruit basket tho’!”

“It was a shame Travell was corrupted by the Gou’ald. I really liked her and the Tollan were good allies even though they wouldn’t share their technology. I wonder if there are any left alive anywhere? Narim was really keen on Sam wasn’t he? She’s had a few suitors in her time.”

“Yes, but I think Martouf was the weirdest. That was all Jolinar really, don’t you think, Daniel?”

“Probably but poor Sam couldn’t sort out her feelings.”

“I remember a time when your “feelings” (insert fingering inverted commas here!) were a bit, as Vala would say WONKO!”

“Oh yes, and when was that?”

“Well, let’s think. Linea, Reese, Vala herself..”

“Stop right there Jack. Can we not do the Trials and Tribulations of Daniel Jackson please? Ke’ra was a nice lady, Vala is fun and Reese, OK, Reese was another flaky moment but I really thought I could get through to her; she may have been the only AI we ever encountered, replicators notwithstanding. I still think we should have done far more with her and then we might have destroyed the Replicators earlier which brings me back to ReplicatorSam and I think that was one of the scariest times ever for me and the fact that she used you – I didn’t put that in the report by the way – as well as Oma was really, really frightening.”

“Wait a minute, ReplicatorSam used me? I thought it was Oma trying to get you back? How did ReplicatorSam know about me?”

“Well, that hand in the head thing, it kinda reads your mind and you were always at the forefront of my thoughts, even 9 or 10 years ago.”

“Really? Cool!”

“Jack, we’ve had this conversation before – I fell in love with you 20 years ago! Please don’t tell me you’ve forgotten!”

“Course not, Daniel, I’m just surprised you left something out of your most detailed, very truthful report. You don’t do things like that!”

“Jack, Jack, look at me. Don’t ask, don’t tell, ring a bell? We were still dancing round our feelings then and you couldn’t afford a whiff of gossip, GENERAL O’NEILL despite the book on us! You’d be surprised what I left out of my official reports, dear!”

"Doctor Jackson, I’m surprised at you and I suppose I should be grateful.”

“Suppose?”

“OK, I am!” Jack reached out to grasp Daniel’s bicep and pull him towards him. As Daniel’s chair began to topple and he let out a yell, Jack’s fishing rod became the recipient of his flailing feet; Jack grabbed for his rod, bumped heads with Daniel, stood up with a lack of balance and, to cut a long story short, they both tumbled off the dock with a huge splash! Spluttering obscenities, Daniel emerged first but anger very quickly turned to concern as no Jack appeared. Daniel dove in the murky water to find Jack had gone in search of his fishing rod and become tangled in fishing wire around a log and was thrashing helplessly. Daniel tugged at the log but it was stuck solid. He grabbed Jack’s head, waved his hand making mouth to mouth signs then kissed him and gave him his breath. Daniel surfaced, took a huge breath and dove back down to Jack to give him more air then returned to the surface, hefted himself onto the deck to grab Jack’s fishing knife then was back in, cutting the line and freeing Jack, all within about 15 seconds. He pulled Jack to the surface and over past the dock to the beach where they both led, heaving for breath.

Jack recovered first as Daniel started shaking. He gathered the younger man in his arms making soothing noises and smothering his face with kisses. He kissed away the tears as Daniel sobbed his heart out and they both just held on. Eventually, the storm subsided.

“I thought I’d lost you,” mumbled Daniel. “Of all the places, this would not be good. Oh Jack, why, why, why?”

“Daniel, I’m so sorry..”

“Sshh,” replied Daniel as he stopped Jack with another kiss. “We’re OK now.”

A horn sounded; Jack looked up.

“Visitors are here.”

“Uncle Jack, Uncle Daniel, why are you all wet and lying half in the lake?”

“It’s a long story Cassie. Help us up Teal’c, we need to dry off then we will explain. Carter, go put the coffee on, please!”

“Yes Sir! And it’s Sam”

“Ahht, it’s Jack now, too.”

“O’Neill, you are not steady on your feet, nor is DanielJackson. What has transpired?”

“Give us a few minutes Teal’c, then all will be revealed. C’mon Daniel, let’s get cleaned up.”

With coffee all round, the story was told and the final preparations for the Thanksgiving meal were done. The five of them sat around the rickety old table that Jack refused to get rid of, eating turkey and all the trimmings and drinking beer, wine or soda, depending on preference. At the end of the meal, Jack stood up, grabbed Daniel’s hand and pulled him to his feet beside him. He then put his arm around his shoulder and reached over their bodies to grab Daniel’s hand furthest away from him.

“As you know,” Jack started, “don’t ask, don’t tell is being repealed on New Year’s Day and I am announcing now that I am inviting you to a wedding that day; with the blessing of the President, Daniel and I are getting married!” Daniel blushed which he hadn’t done for a long time! Cassie yelled some kind of endearment, Teal’c grabbed the two men’s conjoined hands and shook them enthusiastically and Sam, well, she sidled up to Daniel, kissed him on the cheek and whispered “I knew, you know!” A group hug ensued!

Jack raised his glass. "A toast! To my bride - ” Daniel kicked him in the shins – “ OK to my better half and to all our missing friends, Hammond, Janet, Paul, Lou, Catherine and Ernest, even Henry Hayes in his retirement, our Atlantis friends, the poor sods stuck on the Destiny, wherever they may be and to my own little family here and now! As George would have said ‘God Speed’ and Happy Thanksgiving.” He leant over and kissed Daniel; the other three cheered.

“It’s about time you made an honest person out of each other, Jack and Daniel,” stated Cassie. “I shall be so proud that both my uncles are really together now. You getting married here?”

“Sure thing,” replied Jack “and Henry Hayes has agreed to perform the ceremony! Sam, can you get hold of Vala somehow? I know she’s off world undercover with Mitchell at the moment but you do have contact with them, don’t you?”

“On it Sir, Landry will know how to get to them so as soon as I get back, we’ll get a message to them. Anyone else?”

“Rya’c and Kar’yn, Bra’tac, presuming the old goat is still alive, Teal’c, Ishta?”

“Thank you, O’Neill. We will all be there.”

“Great, look forward to the party. There will be cake and pie and lots of beer.” Jack smiled fondly at a bemused Daniel then kissed him thoroughly.

Teal’c just inclined his head gracefully; “Indeed!”


End file.
